As companies and corporations grow, one of the most challenging aspects of modern business is effective management of the ever-changing technology scene. This aspect of management may be affected by the changes in at least three ways.
First, computing and software advancements are accelerating at a rapid rate. These advancements often provide more convenience to users, increased speed of transactions and processes, and greater effectiveness of business related functions generally. As such, to have any of the aforementioned benefits would be valuable to almost any business that wants to succeed because that is what the customer expects and it is in the business' best interest to try to fulfill that expectation. Unfortunately, while these benefits may appear appealing to a business, they also come with an increasing cost. Forefront technology tends to be available for a premium price, which may not be readily attainable for many businesses to implement, particularly on a frequently revolving basis, due to the sheer quantity of products a business may need to purchase if all parts and employees are to receive upgrades to the advanced technology.
Second, the workplace scene itself is changing in the ways and, particularly, the locations, that the technology is being used. For example, as the markets for a business' products or services expands between nations and even worldwide, the end-users of the technology may have the need to access or bring the technology and associated business information with them to wherever the business has needs around the world. Additionally, many end-users have needs, either part-time or full-time, for which access to business information and technology is available at home.
Third, as businesses expand to faraway markets and end-users are removed from the privacy and security of a localized, in-house private network, the reliability of securely and timely accessing business information becomes an increasingly important aspect of maintaining a quality business.
Accordingly, in an effort to address the issues discussed above, many businesses are turning from in-house IT to Virtual Private Cloud (VPC) networks. A VPC has been described as an external IT resource of an on demand configurable pool of shared computing resources allocated within a public cloud environment, providing a certain level of isolation between the different businesses or organizations using the resources. Thus, instead of individual businesses needing to constantly update internal resources or pay additional employees to maintain the equipment, the burden may be shifted to the VPC host and shared by many businesses. Additionally, the VPC may be accessible from anywhere with connection availability.
While the use of VPCs is not necessarily new of itself, there are a myriad of ways in which end users may connect with a VPC.